someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
3peg
This game has no pictures, no footage, but let me tell you how I found it. It started as a normal day, browsing my computer, drooling at the new Nintendo Switch, I am at Middle School now, and nobody seems to like me there. I was browsing my computer until a notification popped up, it said “FREE GAME, NO PAY!” It showed a Nintendo Switch on the notification, so I clicked it. It took me to a game, not a Nintendo Switch game, but some ordinary 1990s game, it was called “3peg” next to the logo, was a button saying “DOWNLOAD” as I clicked it, a message popped up saying “OPEN FILE?” and I clicked “Yes” another message popped up “Please wait, DOWNLOADING:” as I waited for just a split second, it took me to the game. It was like an game where you can explore certain parts of the map, it kinda seemed fun to be honest, there was a cave I approached, I had no items and I got scared, what if a bossfight was there? As I go to the cave, I clicked “SAVE GAME” and it saved, as I explored the dark cave, I came across an NPC, he looked like Kirby but with a square body, the NPC said “Take this Item to the bossfight!” And I was thinking, already? Anyways I got a gun that said “Gravity Gun” the description said “Can move players to your control, very effective effective: 10” as I clicked ”OK” joyful music popped up, it sounded like the theme from Mario Kart 8. As I went through the bossfight, it was some slimy monster, his name was “SLOME” the bossfight was really easy, and I beated the boss right away, I was thinking this game was too easy, and then I realized that there was a second bossfight, as I clicked “I’M READY” it said that I don’t have enough XP to get to the bossfight, so I went back into the map, and got more items, one was called “829sj” and the item was very effective, super effective that it filled my computer screen, “Very Effective:1000101010101001010101010101-“ and so on. As I clicked “OK” the joyful theme for Mario Kart 8 popped up again, only this time, a little bit sped up. Then I realized my XP got bigger and I was ready for the bossfight. I went back into the cave, only to find out that the NPC was gone, a message popped up “ARE YOU READY?” I clicked “I’M READY” and I got through the bossfight, I realized the final bossfight was in the 6th and I can’t really wait to finish the game, the boss’ name was “ORO” he was a purple monster, about 10 feet tall and it was really easy to defeat him, I got out of the cave and started looking for more items, I got really bored and really tired, my Mom called for me to go to sleep and I slept. ' THE NEXT DAY' As I got back from Middle School, My Mom and Dad told me that they are going to get some groceries for dinner, and I was sitting alone, and I realized I forgot to save the game when I was finishing the 2nd bossfight dang it! It took me to ”SLOME” I got the gravity gun, and defeated him right away, until I got to the 3rd, the 3rd was named ”SUPER” and I can tell his name was ”SUPER” because of how he looked like superman, a message popped up saying I got a new item, it was called “Destroyer” not that effective, but looks cool, I remembered I need to save my game just in case. I defeated the 3rd bossfight in a few minutes and it was really easy, I suddenly wondered, what will happen in the last bossfight? Something more harder? Suddenly the game took me to the 4th bossfight, his name was “goodbye” and it was like a ghost, and it said “Do you have my soul? Can I have it back?” I got creeped out, and I just battle him, as I defeated him, a thousand screams were heard, and I got to the 5th, I needed more items though and I got one last gun. “Battlegun, very effective: 300” I realized I lost my very effective gun “829sj” from the ghost bossfight, as I got the last gun, the Mario kart 8 theme was very haunting, it was slowed down, and more distorted, then I clicked “OK” and it ended, well that was weird? Wasn’t it? And the 5th bossfight was named “Until Then” what’s up with these bossfight names? I defeated the bossfight In just about an hour, and my parents never came back. I’ve been waiting and waiting. But all that matters, is winning the last, and final bossfight. It’s time to get this over with, as the 6th bossfight was called “TURBO” and it showed distorted multiple heads shown on the game, and it was horrifying, I tried to press “X” on the tab and it showed multiple tabs were saying ”3peg” and I can’t get out, I tried closing the computer but the game still kept on playing, it was a hard bossfight until I lost and it said “GAME OVER” and I forgot to save my game but who cares? All I want to do is get out of this game! The game teleported to me on a maze, it was dark and creepy with eerie sounds, it showed multiple screams fading in distance and the slowed down distorted Mario Kart 8 theme, as I looked in the upper right corner, I saw that there was a 7th bossfight and it’s name was “3peg” as I try to exit but I can’t, only if I beat the 7th bossfight, then a message popped up “GAME OVER, goodbye” as I clicked the button “OK” the screen fades to black while multiple now loud screams were heard. A message popped up in my computer “goodbye” and my computer went back to sleep, forever, as I can’t seem it open it back, my parents came home to see me crying as they hugged me, and I was scared, I learned my lesson, and so do you, never ever! Click a notification of a free game, and if you do, and you see this game, click off immediantly, by then I never learned the mystery of the game and who created it, but I know one thing, DON’T DOWNLOAD IT!